1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing and methods of making. In another aspect, the present invention relates to bras and methods of making. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to adjustable bras and methods of making. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to adjustable underwire support bras and methods of making.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bras are an essential garment for many women. The purpose of a bra is to control excessive movement of the breast which can cause discomfort especially in larger breasted women. Failure of proper support results in the stretching of soft tissue and ligaments of the breast which causes not only general discomfort, but sagging earlier than normal. To provide the necessary support, a bra should not only be properly fitted but also be comfortable to wear.
Many larger breasted women require the additional support provided by an underwire. Problems associated with underwires include fabric wear, caused by the wire rubbing against the fabric, and discomfort caused by the wire poking through the fabric or otherwise chaffing against a wearer's skin. Discomfort is especially problematic for large breasted women where the weight of the breasts cause not only the underwire, but also the straps or hardware to cut into the body. A proper fit ensures better comfort and support.
Obtaining a proper fit, however, is hindered because most bras are massed produced thereby providing a symmetrical garment sized by way of chest circumference and breast or cup size. Such symmetrical construction does not take into account the fact that one's body may not be perfectly symmetrical, the variances in the human body over time or the variances among the bodies of individuals. For example, even when two women have the same chest circumference and cup size, a particular bra will not fit each woman exactly the same. The result is a correctly sized bra that does not fit a particular individual correctly. Therefore, adjustability of a bra is important to compensate for variances in a particular individual's body, in variances of an individual's body due to growth, pregnancy, nursing and/or aging and variances between the bodies of different individuals.
There have been several attempts in the prior art to provide for underwire bras that provide for support for larger breasted women.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,903 to Chaft discloses a brassiere having a wire frame designed to support separate and uplift a women's bust.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,356 to Russell discloses a brassiere to properly shape and support a women's breasts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,640 to Garson discloses a wire for brassieres and similar garments with a reference to a means by which the wire is cushioned or encased to protect the wearer from contact with parts of the wire as would likely to cause possible irritation or discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,650 to Guide discloses a wire supporting means for a brassiere which is readily removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,494 to Flanagan discloses a breast foundation and natural support characterized by its immobility relative to the rib-cage and also by its capacity to permit independent movement of breasts while comfortably supporting same. The support assembly includes inner and outer front panels, the later having seam connection to at least the principal supporting cup and the former bearing and underwire. In a modification for the fuller breast, a double cup is interconnected to the outer front panel. An optional prosthesis pocket is also available, wherein a separate piece of fabric is connected at the top of the foundation in both forms of the invention, the fabric hangs down to form a pocket from above. As the prosthesis is inserted from an open side and held in place by the lower pocket, upper pocket is thus formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,150 to Terrell discloses an improvement in underwire bra construction wherein the ends of the U-shaped underwire are secured to complementary fastening members affixed to the material of the bra cup and wherein such U-shaped underwire is free to swing up or down relative to said complementary fastening system thereby providing a means to eliminate the puncturing of the bra material by the ends of the U-shaped underwire.
Despite the advances of the prior art there is still a need for a support bra which does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art.
There is another need in the art for a more comfortable support bra wherein the bra is adjustable to properly fit an individual wearer.
There is even another need in the art for an adjustable underwire support bra so that a wearer may receive proper support without soreness or chaffing from banding, shoulder straps, hooks or wires.
These and other needs in the art will be come apparent to one of skill in the art upon review of this specification, its claims and drawings.